Spike
Spike (Kakeru in Japan) is one of the main characters in Ape Escape. The first hero of the entire series who appears in many of the games even when he isn't the main character. He is mainly the playable character of Ape Escape and the remake, Ape Escape: On the Loose. In Ape Escape 2, his cousin Jimmy is the main playable character but he appears as an unlockable skin for Jimmy when requirements are met. (See AE2 section for more info) Spike's best friend is Jake while he shares a sibling relationship with Natalie. And has a crush on Helga. Personality Spike is an energetic boy filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of attitude. He is naturally good-natured however, and very determined to win againt all odds. He insist on never wishing to cause harm to anyone though, and only attacks if he must. Spike also shows genuine concern for the apes when they are in harms way. Such as crying when he thought he killed a baby ape who fell from a cliff. Only to learn it was a trap.. Spike may very well be the strongest Hero in all of the series. As he is able to resist Specter's mind control through will power alone (at least until AE3). Due to his competitive nature, Spike often shows a rivalry with his long time friend Jake. Such as when Jake tried to impress Natalie, and Spike only challanged him in order to prove he was better athletic-wise. The only weakness he seems to posess is how simple-minded he is. Especially in comparison to everyone else who hints at finding this to be an annoyance. Spike despises schoolwork and never wants to do it, but due to being such a lover of food. He can easily be swayed by a decent treat. Spike is also a fanboy to Helga. He is willing to wait in line all day for her autograph just to see her. But as he had to leave to capture a few loose pipo monkey's. Helga personally signed him when she exited the building when she noticed how sad he was. Since then, the two have become fast friends and he often helps her, no questions asked. Appearence Spike is a young male who started with tanned skin but has paled since. Usually depicted with blue eyes, he has very spiked red hair with a few yellow bangs and strands going through the center. In Ape Escape 1 he wears a red Tee-shirt with white bordering and a white stripe going down the one side, blue shorts and red wristbands and tennis shoes. Spike remains the same in Ape Escape 2, although now he is seen wearing a pair of jeans and brown shoes. In Pumped and Prime he is seen wearing the same outfit but with slightly more detailing and a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a blue visor like hat, gray and white shoes and plain white socks. This look was also used in the anime, minus the hat. Spike is usually seen smiling but in some appearences he can be seen frowning. In Million Monkeys he is seen having matured in appearence. His bright yellow spikes having become a neutral blond color and the bangs that had the highlights have now become longer and frame his face. Spike wears a white hoodie with a zipper down the center, red pockets and inside coloring on the sleeves, light blue jeans, white and black shoes and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. Ape Escape 1/On the Loose Spike was a boy just in the middle of a race with his best friend when suddenly they had been transported back in history along with Specter and the apes. Due to this, he is chosen to protect the past and future by capturing all the evil monkeys and Specter. Later in the game he manages to save Jake from the hypnosis and eventually captures Specter and returns him to his trainer from the zoo. Ape Escape 2 Spike makes a cameo appearence in flashbacks and is seen in the ending talking with Natalie. To unlock spike the player must do the following: #catch all 300 monkey's #Go to the title screen and highlight NEW GAME #Press L1 and Start. Ape Escape 3 Spike only appears in the intro under hypnosis by Specter's hypnotic television. After beating the game once and putting in a code, an Ape resembling him named Sport will appear to be caught by Yumi/Kei. 2001 The storyline is a simpler compared to the original game. Specter has made all the monkeys' pants dirty and Spike has to wash them (by stealing them from the apes). Ape Escape Million Monkeys The game is composed of two teams with the same gameplay but different storyline. "Team Kakeru" consist of Spike, Jake, Natalie, Casi, and Helga. It begins as they gather in Tokyo and Casi alerts them of the disaster happening in the city. Specter has joined forces with an alien race who plan to take over the world once more. It's later revealed that the "alien race" is actually mutated versions of the "Pipotron". Spike and co must destroy any remaining robots and capture the monkeys to restore the world. Once Specter has been defeated, monkeys run wild throughout the city, and the game takes a turn in a different direction. SaruSaru Big Mission Specter kidnaps everyone except for Spike and Natalie who were shrunken inside the Professors Laboratory. Disguing the lab as a Pipo Helmet, and use it to mind control Monkeys in order to rescue the others. Saru Get You ~On Air~ Spike is the main hero of the anime with minor competition with his rival/friend Jake. Trivia *In the Uk version of On the Loose. Specter and Spike share Voice Actors. *Despite having enough will to not be hypnotized. In the anime and AE3 he was hypnotized very easily. Gallery (Ape Escape 1) Spike One Arm Handstand.png|Spike making a one arm handstand in the Time Station Ape_Escape_Spike.png|Spike Icon Ape_Escape_Spike_Render.png|Spike Ape Escape Spike 2.png Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Human Spike Spike